Question: $ \dfrac{3}{2} \div -\dfrac{3}{8} = {?} $
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{3}{2} \times -\dfrac{8}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{3 \times -8} {2 \times 3} $ $ = -\dfrac{24}{6}$ Simplify: $ = -4$